In 1995 Y. S. Chen and A. Benatar, SPE ANTEC Tech. Paper, 1235 and 1248 reported using electric lamps to heat one material and then press them together after removing the light. Robert Grimm improved this process by using filters to make the process more selective (Private Communication Edition Welding Institute (EWI) Materials Joining Technology, 1250 Arthur Adams Dr., Columbus, Ohio 432212, July, 1998).
There are many books and many patents describing photon sources such as laser and other photon emitter technology such as T. H. Maiman in Nature 187, 493 (1960) and the CRC Handbook of Lasers entitled Selected Data on Optical Technology Edited by Robert J. Pressley, published by the Chemical Rubber Co. Cleveland, Ohio, 44128. A classic paper is by J. E. Geusic, H. M. Marcos, L. G. Van Uitert (App. Phys. Lett. 4, 182,1964).
Through-Transmission infrared (TTIR) welding is a non-contact welding process that uses photons that are transmitted through one piece and absorbed by the other. This Through-Transmission Photon (TTP) welding process only requires access to one side of the fiber to be welded as the light will penetrate from the outer edge through the fiber to the farther edge. Mirrors can be used to recycle some of the photons. TTP may incorporate dopant that absorb photons in the any region such as the IR, visible or UV regions.
TTP has advantages for welding optical materials. Items that could be damage by a torch or general electrical heating are difficult to weld such as fiber optic cable because the cladding and core are disrupted.
Welding of plastics are described in patents such as those by R. Grimm U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,840,147 and 5,843,265, and in Goldstein and Tolley Patent Applications 60/116,575 filed Jan. 21, 1999 and Ser. No. 09/488,887 filed Jan. 21, 2000. The information from these earlier patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference.
There are a number of ways of producing UV sources, several of which are discussed in two U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,913 issued 1994 by Ury and 4,990,789 issued 1991 by Useaki. In addition, there are a number of selective emitters and methods for making them, which have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,054, 5,686,368 and 6,104,031 and application No. 60/089,176 Filed Jun. 12, 1998 herein incorporated by reference.
This invention also provides a system to join materials rapidly and economically. Custom masks and or waveguides are not required. In addition, this invention describes the holding means may come in a variety of sizes for welding a wide variety of materials and parts. In addition, this invention describes a novel continuous apparatus and method for welding a variety of parts. The method involves exposing the joint of the parts to a stationary light source in such a way that a uniform photon flux is directed to the weld area averaged over the welding time.
In one embodiment of the invention, an UV source is used for welding the optical fibers, the photons of a selected waveband are carried and directed to the target or to a fiber optic cable or waveguide. The target may include an object such as a solid state part that transmits the selected photon to the photon weld joint. The coating on the ends of the optical fiber absorbs the UV photons. The absorption causes the coating, which contains mostly silica and a selective absorber to melt in the area exposed for a period of time called the weld time. The faster the better for welding as it reduces cost. Faster welding requires high-energy photon beams. The uncoated portion of the optical fiber parts does not absorb enough of the energy to cause damage to the fiber.
Patent Application entitled, Photon Welding Optical Fiber with Ultra Violet (UV) and Visible Sources, incorporates selective emitting devices such as an UV xenon lamp, laser and microwave lamp. There is a selective absorber coupled into or onto the ends of the fiber to be joined. The photons are directed either through the fiber or from a perpendicular position around the circumference of the fiber. A number of optical devices may be used to direct the photons to the target areas while they are held in position by an optical gripper or other means.
The joint to be welded is heated by the photons that are absorbed by the selective absorber such as in the visible, UV or any area of the spectrum that is not in the optical transmission region. The fiber optical cables may be attached to a photon emitter that emits only photons that are absorbed. The absorbers transfer energy to its surrounding causing micro-melting and fusing at the joint, which held under a compressive load. The photons generated sources such as a Xenon flash lamp are directed to the fiber optic cable or waveguide, which in tern guide the intense photon beam to its target.
The joint may be coated or ion Implanted on the fiber ends. The material may consist of any material that absorbs only in regions outside that design for communications or other purpose. These materials may consist of materials that absorb photons in specific regions such as metal oxides. In addition, the fiber ends maybe coated with any selective absorber such as certain transition element and mixture thereof.
Another embodiment of this invention deals with fibers that are doped with a welding absorber. Another method to produce fiber joining of infrared transmissive fibers will use absorbers that are in a different range than the intended transmission. One big advantage of this optical welding over diffusion welding is that the fiber can be of different composition and melting points.
In addition a second coating may be added to enhance the capture of selected photons within the end of the waveguide or an antireflective coating may be employed. A number of coating process maybe employed including a sol-gel process. As long as the optical absorber has a significantly different absorption wave length than that required by the optical cable the device produced would function as designed. In fact, a properly welded joint will have near zero loss. The current connectors have loss of 0.2 or more dB in most useful wavelengths.
Targets (such as fiber ends) may be placed in a gripping device that simply holds each fiber and presses them together. At least one end may be coated with the selected absorber that absorbs the selected wavelengths of the photon welder.
Targets (such as fiber ends) may be placed in a gripping device that simply holds each fiber and press them together. At least one end may be coated with the selected absorber that absorbs the selected wavelengths of the photon welder.
The present invention relates to a means to efficiently produce and focus photons and deliver them to a coated optical fiber joint target. The thermal energy generated from the absorption of at least one band of selected photons, which are the result of a special material(s) incorporated within the fiber. The absorber is at least on the ends of the sections to be joined. These sections may have a different composition or melt temperature.
If the source of photons is match with the selective absorber in the coating, then the process may be more efficient. An example of such a system is an UV or blue laser. Other absorbers are in the visible and a blue-green or red laser matched with the appropriate absorber. It is possible to add the absorber to the end of the glass fiber in the form of a silicon oxide doped material. Many other chemical compounds contain an ion that selectively absorbs are feasible such as titanium oxide and cobalt oxide. The key is to have a source that at least has sufficient energy in the appropriate band of the absorber.
The preferred photon source should be capable of producing enough photons in the absorber band to create melting on the very end of the, glass in a short period of time less than 1 second. The photon source should direct the selected photons to the targets such as the optical fiber joint.
Another novel photon source for optical fiber welding is a photon-emitting device, which consists of thermal stimulated superemissive waveguide, which delivers selected photons to the target. Goldstein bases this process on U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,054 and 5,503,685. Photon generators that use superemitters to emit radiation and, therefore, generate photons are well known and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,785, 4,793,799, 4,906,178, by one of these inventors. This SELP waveguide system may contain emitter materials such as rare earths or other materials with inner electron shell vacancies that can be thermally stimulated to emit narrow band(s) of photons in desired range for performing useful tasks such as the production of energy. Many embodiments of the SELP which is used herein to pump lasers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,054, 5,503,695 and a co-pending application serial No. 60/034,739; Filed Jan. 10, 1997 which are hereby incorporated by reference. These thermally simulated sources may be slower than laser and flash lamps as the photon intensity is much lower.
This invention includes a variety of photon emitters such as lasers, lamps and SELP. The invention includes a means to direct the photons of interest to the target area. The invention includes a means to incorporate a selected absorber in the weld area. The invention also includes method to apply the absorber to the weld. In addition, the invention includes the method of welding with photons such that the fiber joint does not have losses in the designed wavelength region, which must be outside the range of the absorber ions.
In the 1950 the use of solid state ruby laser demonstrated the potential of transition metal optical stimulated superemission (T. H. Maimanxe2x80x94Nature 187, 493 (1960)). This laser is red and can operate with a red absorber such as Coming colored filters that transmit in the IR but absorb in the visible Glass Nos. 2540, 2550 and 2600 (e.g. red absorbing blue glasses 5030, 5031 and 4784. In 1964 the rare earth optical stimulated superemitters Nd doped YAG was discovered (J. E. Geusic, H. M. Marcog and L. G. Van Uitert (App.) Phys. lett. 4, 182 [1964]). This Nd YAG technology is in wide use today and is being continuously improved. This 1-micron will match well to ytterbium ion coating. By the 1970""s solid state diode laser entered a period of mass commercialization; however, few have the power to weld until recently. The new advanced laser diode array may be useful for welding.
The embodiments of the photon welding patent disclosed in earlier identified U.S. patents and U.S. Patent applications do not promote the efficient generation and collection of selected photons within the fiber ends to be joined. The fiber ends are heated on a nano-scale to form a near zero loss waveguide for delivery of a range of wavelengths other than that of the absorber.
In the above-discussed embodiments, the absorption of selected photons is effected through application of a welding photon sources such as an electric lamp, SELP or laser, which passes photons to the absorber in a nano-scale region at the fiber ends, which is smaller than the wavelength of photons. This very small nano-scale region of the weld is one reason that weld does not degrade the near zero loss of the fiber.
The technology related to the SELP was previously described in an earlier Patent Application Serial No. 60/011,323 filed Feb. 8, 1996 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,661 and 5,662,737 herein incorporated by reference. At least one component of the SELP is a material with an inner electron shell hole such as a rare earth element. Other combustion driven devices (e.g., chromium incorporated into a transparent host (such as sapphire), ceria incorporated into thoria, and may other as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,895, 4,793,799, 4,906,178, 5,281,131, 5,356,487, 5,400,765, 5,503,685 and 5,500,054 (herein incorporated by reference) then the SELP will emit selected photons to a target.
The fiber communication field is exploding because the fiber can carry data without error. New fiber compositions are being developed that must be welded to existing fiber. As the demand for more error-free data transmission is created by the need for high-speed real time Internet audio and video the answer is more complex wave mixing and more wavelengths. This becomes economically feasible if a zero loss low-cost joining method is developed. This invention is just the method needed. It is, therefore desirable that a device is constructed to weld or facilitate the economic joining of fibers even though these fibers might not be the same.
It is also desirable that the welding device and method be capable of being manufactured from conventional materials using low cost manufacturing techniques. It is also very desirable for this unit to be low cost, lightweight and compact as well as energy efficient. The ability to operate directly from the available electric and heat sources.
The Photon Fiber Welder described in this invention meets these desirable features and therefore will be particularly useful in both military and civilian applications.